


Car Wash

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Taking a break during a long car ride, Noctis has Luna help him wash the Regalia.





	

There had been a whole lot of nothing for miles as they drove through rough parts of central Duscae, so when he spotted the collection of dilapitated buildings, Noctis pulled over. Luna looked at him curiously from beside him, not saying a word but he could feel her question all the same. Turning to her with a smile, he opened the door and put one foot outside, "Lets stretch our legs. And at least there's some shade here."

"Alright. We shouldn't stay too long, though."

"I know, I know," he rolled his eyes then smirked at her. Stretching with a groan and a sigh, Noctis slowly stepped around the car towards her. "Just because Ignis isn't here doesn't mean you need to fill his role."

"Are you sure?" she teased, smiling up at him as he came over.

He was about to say something as he reached to lean against the car, then he made a face of disgust and looked the Regalia over. "Man, she's been through hell..."

Confused for a moment, Luna turned and stepped back to look the car over, seeing just how covered in dirt and clay it was. She hummed softly, and frowned as Noctis walked away and started poking around the abandoned buildings. "What are you hoping to find...?"

"Maybe the pipes will still be working and we can get some running water to clean the Regalia."

"Why not just wait? Noctis, if we don't make it back to Lestallum before nightfall, the others will worry, and you can clean it there."

"If I go back with her looking like that, I'll never hear the end of it."

Shaking her head, Luna followed after him, and was dismayed when he found exactly what he was looking for. He had turned a tap and after giving it a few minutes, he was satisfied that the water would be plenty safe to use. Some more searching found a hose that had been kept out of the sun, and while it had stiffened from heat, it was still usable. He moved the car closer and dug cleaning supplies out of the trunk while Luna watched from where she sat on a stone wall fence.

Looking over at her, he grinned and tossed a wet sponge her way. She yelped and caught it, her white dress quickly soaked at the collar and over her chest, making her turn a suspicious glare on him. "It'll go faster if you help, right?"

"Noctis..."

He started whistling just then, an upbeat tune, and she laughed and shook her head. He did have a point at least, that it would be faster if the two of them worked together. Since he insisted on cleaning the car now of all times...

It took quite a lot of elbow grease to get the car clean of the grime that stuck to it, but it was done at last, save for needing to be rinsed and dried. Her dress was plenty dirty after leaning over the car to clean it, and after dropping her sponge in the bucket, Luna wiped her hands over her hips with a sigh.

A sudden blast of cold water soaked her and she shouted, jumping back and wrapping her arms around her chest. Glaring at Noctis as he doubled over in laughter, she stomped up to him, though he hardly seemed intimidated. "Noctis!"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"...You look good this way?"

"I'm soaked! Now I can't even get in the car like this or it'll damage the seats!"

"Hmm, you're right, we're going to have to do something about that."

"Noctiiis," she complained as he grinned and crossed the last bit of distance between them. He set his hand over the side of her neck, slowly running it over her shoulder, his smile warm as he looked her over. She was still pouting up at him as he edged around, making her turn and put her back to the front of the Regalia. "We don't have time for this...," she reminded as a last token effort, but her voice was rough and trembling with anticipation.

He chuckled quietly and backed her up until her legs came to the car. And still he pressed forward, until she sat over the hood, clinging weakly to his shoulders. Her lips were parted and she could feel his breath tickling her, her heart pounding with excitement. That tickle moved, to her jawline, to her throat, and she whimpered at the tease, left hanging after expecting a kiss. "You're so silly sometimes, Luna," he teased, pressing a wet kiss to her throat and wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close to him.

She rubbed his shoulders and slowly her hands moved down his arms, "You, you are the silly one, between us..."

Grinning, he kissed down her chest and just above the collar of her dress, "You're always trying to do, the exact right thing. Aren't you glad you have me, to show you the fun of going at your own pace, from time to time...?"

"I am glad I have you...," she said, avoiding the rest of the question and making him laugh for it. She found the hose in his hand and pulled the grip, making water spray at their legs. When he let go in surprise, she turned it so the water sprayed high into the air and showered over the both of them. As his hair began to fall flat, Noct pouted at her and she mirrored his earlier grin, "If I have to be soaked, then you do, too."

His pout broke into a smirk, and he pulled the hose from her hands and tossed it aside. "That sounds fair..." He set his hands on either side of her and leaned in close, until his nose brushed against hers, and their gaze met.

"I thought so...," she whispered, glancing down towards his lips then leaning in for that kiss he had denied her earlier.

He set a hand to her waist and the other to bury fingers in her hair. She slid her legs around him, urging him closer with a squeeze of her thighs, and she squeezed his shoulders. The hand at her waist slid down her hip, over her thigh, and slipped under the hem of her dress. His fingers teased along her pantyline, and a light scrape of his nails under her thigh had her moaning against his lips. Her hands rubbed down along his chest and her fingers slipped under the waistband of his jeans.

Luna tilted her head back and gasped as Noctis turned his attentions to her throat, kissing down the side of her neck, his hot breath tickling her cool damp skin. She fumbled with his pants a moment, opening them up and rubbing her hand over him, grinning as he moaned and pushed toward her hand. Leaving him wanting, her hands kept moving up, sliding under his shirt and pushing it up, made difficult as the thick cotton clung to his skin. He shivered and pulled back to peel his shirt off, and he twitched when she reached out to run her hands over his toned muscles while the shirt was stuck over his head. She giggled when he finally pulled it away with a quiet shout of triumph, and she let out a sound that was part laugh, part shriek when he grinned and quickly ducked his head to nip at the side of her throat.

Laughing and slapping at his shoulder, it only spurred him on. Smirking, he dragged his teeth over her skin and bit down carefully on her collarbone from over her dress. His hands slipped under her and pushed her dress up to bunch around her waist, fingers teasing over her inner thighs, parting her legs, and his thumb brushed over her. She sucked in a sharp breath and hooked a leg around his, urging him closer. His fingers rubbed over her, her underwear frustrating her as he kept it between them. His other hand slid up, cupping over her breast, carefully pinching at her nipple which he could feel under his palm even through the thin padding of her bra, thanks to the cold water that soaked her.

She arched into his touch, her head rolled back to invite him to continue kissing and nipping at her throat. Her hands dragged down his back and slipped into the back of his pants. His skin was cold under her palm, and she could feel him laugh silently when she squeezed his butt. Pushing his pants down, she rocked her hips to his hand pressed between her legs, "Noctis, let's not waste more time..."

He grinned and placed a wet kiss to the side of her neck. Pulling her panties down her legs, he tossed them on the windshield and leaned over her until she laid back on the hood. Her fingertips ghosted over his spine as far down as she could reach, and she shivered under him as he pressed his face to her chest. He reached between them once more, fingers pressing against her, this time with nothing in the way, and slowly they pressed inside. She moaned softly and tilted her head back, the sound cut off into a sharp gasp when he pressed his teeth to her breast, teasing her sensitive nipple through the thin layers she wore.

His thumb pressed against her, teasing and coaxing and make her squirm under him while making a desperate moan that had him smirking. She tangled fingers in his hair and tugged, scratching lightly down his back with her other hand. He hissed softly and pulled his hand back. Quickly hooking her legs over his arms, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Leaning over her, he kissed her roughly, biting at her lips and moaning as she did the same in turn. He pressed against her and buried his face against the side of her neck as he pushed inside, and she tangled her fingers in his hair and kept his head just where it was.

Her legs moved up to hook on his shoulders, her knees up by her head, and she groaned as he pressed more deeply with every swift thrust. He kissed across her chest, nuzzled her breasts and teased at nipples with teeth, and she almost wished he would have just taken the rest of her clothes off as well, to let her better feel it all. She shivered and kissed the top of his head, moaning and whispering to him just how much she loved everything that he was doing. His hand cupped her breast, and he pinched her nipple between his fingers and gave a tug.

Shouting and dropping her head back, she hardly noticed at all as it hit the metal under her, mind already wonderfully numb as pleasure coursed through her. Still he pushed against her, seeking out his own released, and he kissed her neck roughly, his breath hot on her skin, her ecstasy drawn out until he joined her in bliss. As her breathing eased and her heartrate came down, Luna closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. His face was pressed against her chest, and he let out a slow breath that had her shivering as it cooled her already cold and wet skin.

He eased her legs off his arms and leaned up over her, grinning like an idiot and leaning in for what she swore was a victory kiss. His hands rubbed along her sides and squeezed her hips, and then he pulled away with a sigh. She stayed where she was, her heels on the bumper, and she watched him as he fixed his pants. "You make a lovely hood ornament, Luna, but I need to rinse the car off again now that it's all spotty."

She raised a brow and pointed towards the windshield, "You gotta get me a towel and some tissues first, mister. And the spots can wait until Lestallum."

He smirked at that and pretended to be upset as he sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll finish cleaning her at Lestallum."

"And finish cleaning me, now!"

**Author's Note:**

> I asked if I should write sex on the Regalia or sex at a river/lake and on the Regalia won by a landslide, so here it is XD (the other will come eventually though, I'm sure lol)
> 
> Also, I cannot name things, so one shots like this get a super obvious codename that remains the real name lol.
> 
> Doesn't take place in any particular AU.


End file.
